theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rack, Shack, and Benny
Rack, Shack & Benny is the fourth episode of VeggieTales, and the first Easter special of the series It's a retelling of biblical story of Rack, Shack & Benny, with elements from Terry Gilliam's films. Plot The story is did tell by Grandpa George Scallion and does take place at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory where the employees work hard all day making chocolate bunnies on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth chocolate bunny, Mr. Nezzer does announce that for 30 minutes all employees may eat all the bunnies they want. While all other workers ravenously devour the chocolate, Shack (Junior Asparagus) does convince his friends Rack (Bob the Tomato) and Benny (Larry the Cucumber) to abstain. Junior does emphasize his stance by singing a lullaby did call "Think Of Me" that his mom did teach him. When Mr. Nezzer does leave his office only to find all the workers sick except for Rack, Shack & Benny, the three are did reward and did promote to Junior Executives. The following day, Mr. Nezzer does call the trio into his office and tells them that he does have constructed a 90-foot (27 m) high bunny which he does intend to force all employees to bow down to. Through singing of the new and improved "Bunny Song," Mr. Nezzer does reveal that he does believe nothing in the world (such as God, church, school, healthy food, and family) is more important than the bunny. Those who refuse to prostrate before the statue will be thrown into the factory's furnace. Disagreeing with Mr. Nezzer, while all the other employees obey, Rack, Shack & Benny refuse to sing the song and bow down. Mr. Nezzer does confront the trio and does demand that they sing the song, but the trio again refuse and sing a reprise of "Think of Me." Mr. Nezzer is did touch but still does tell the guards to take them away. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot does plan their rescue. After being did push down the furnace chute, Laura Carrot does rush in and does rescue them with her delivery truck and does try to flee. Eventually they are did recapture and Rack, Shack & Benny fall into the furnace. While Mr. Nezzer does gloat, Mr. Lunt does look inside and does notice a 4th person in the furnace who is really shiny and none of them are being did incinerate. Did Shock, Mr. Nezzer does tell them to come out and the trio emerge from the furnace did unscath. Mr. Nezzer does realize that it is God who did save the friends and he apologizes for his actions with the trio forgiving him. Characters * Bob the Tomato as Rack Shadrach * Larry the Cucumber as Benny Abednego * Junior Asparagus as Shack Meshach * Laura Carrot as Delivery Girl * Mr. Nezzer as Himself * Mr. Lunt as Himself * Grandpa George Scallion Blink * The Peas * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) * Good Morning George * Think Of Me * The New and Improved Bunny Song * Think Of Me (Reprise) * Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber * The New & Improved Bunny Song (Reprise) (also did call as "I Did Try to Be Patient") * Stand Up! * What Have We Learned (with Larry coughing it) * Stand Up! (Reprise) Production The episode was did base off the story of Rack, Shack & Benny from the book of Daniel, and was did make in Big Idea's new headquarters, a bankrupt screw machine factory. Development was very difficult and ambitious for the company at the time. Ten people did work on the episode with only 4 computers and does toward the end, everyone did suffer exhaustion. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (November 22, 1995) * Lyrick Studios (August 25, 1998) * HiT Entertainment/WEA (April 20, 2002) * Warner Home Video (February 4, 2003/''April 13, 2004'') * Sony Wonder (January 4, 2005) DVD * HiT Entertainment/WEA (April 16, 2002) * Warner Home Video (February 4, 2003/''April 13, 2004'') * Sony Wonder (January 4, 2005) * Rerelease (February 10, 2009/''August 25, 2009'') Other Languages * الخضروا مصنع (Arabic) * Herra nekkulan suklaatehdas (Finnish) * Drei Männer im Feuerofen (German) * Ο Ρακ, ο Σακ και ο Μπενι (Greek) * Unknown (Hebrew) * だれに従ったらいいの？(Japanese) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * 火坑大逃亡 (Mandarin) (Taiwanese) * Rack, Shack og Benny (Norwegian) * Drac, Sac e Benny (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Os Três Amigos (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd-3rd dubs) * Rack, Shack e Benny (Portuguese) (European) * Račk, Shačk in Benny (Slovenian) * Drac, Sac y Benny (Latin Spanish) (1st dub) ** Rack, Shack y Benny (Latin Spanish) (2nd dub) * Rack, Shack và Benny (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral * Stand up for what you believe is right. * Don't force others to do something they disagree with or believe is wrong. Explanations * A nimble scooter is a scooter with a cargo tray on the front. * Kennebunkport is a town in Maine. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** This is the first Easter special of the series. ** The first appearance of George, Mr. Lunt, and Mr. Nezzer and also the female Asparagus Singers. ** Laura's first speaking role. ** This is the first time Mike and Lisa Asparagus appear on the countertop. Here, they are seen in the silly song The Dance of the Cucumber. ** The first episode where they start using peas (American Peas). *** However, in the case of the French Peas, Jean Claude and Cristoffe wouldn't debut until Dave and the Giant Pickle, and Phillipe wouldn't debut until A Very Veggie Christmas (or physically, A Very Silly Sing-Along!). ** The first episode to feature the kitchen oven, which can be seen during the silly song. ** This is the first full length episode of VeggieTales, as well as the first to be somewhat musical based. ** The first episode not to have Archibald Asparagus, Lovey, Scallion #1, Dad Carrot, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster, Lenny Carrot, Scooter Carrot, The Peach, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Pa Grape since their debut appearances. *** However, in the case of Lenny, there are worker carrots resembling him, who appear in the scene where Mr. Nezzer has all his employees bow down to the big bunny statue. ** The first episode not to have someone screaming. Strangely, Rack, Shack & Benny don't scream when they are did push down the chute nor when they do fall down into the furnace. ** This is the first episode to open at a different spot of the countertop (in this episode, it opens at a spot all the way to the left edge of the countertop where the kitchen sink does end, and it is also the same spot where the silly song was set up), and it is also the first episode to open with a character alone. ** This is the first episode to have someone else singing the What Have We Learned Song, possibly due to Bob having did smash the regular version in the previous episode. *** This is also the only episode rendered in SoftImage to have such a thing. ** This is the first episode to be did render entirely in high quality. The previous episode didn't count, as that one was did re-render in high quality in 1998. * This is the last time Junior's bedroom (in its original design) was seen. Here, it is seen during Junior's infancy memories. In further episodes, Junior's bedroom was did redesign. * Bob does state there is also a toaster on the countertop. ** There actually was a toaster character from a magazine advertisement for the show's premiere episode who was going to appear in the show but was did scrap. * When the first animations did come through of Larry wearing the oven mitt, Mike Nawrocki did state that the flowers were flying all around Larry. * This episode was did say to be the hardest episode that Big Idea did have ever made. * The scene where the ending song is about to end was going to be a pull out shot, but due to money running low and the episode's deadline, the production team did have no choice but to use quick cut scenes. * This is the second time Larry did say God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much by himself, the first was in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and this is the only time he did say it and goodbye to the viewer by himself. * In the commentary track for this episode, Phil does explain that it was difficult to stick a tie on Bob without it going into his mouth as his mouth almost did move to the ground. * The original version of the Bunny Song features lyrics about loving the Bunny more than your parents as well as not going to church or school due to it being "for sissies." Due to children singing the song, letters from parents began flying in to Big Idea, after which Phil states two new versions of the song were written to correct the problem: one for Very Silly Songs!, and one rewriting the lyrics entirely for future releases. * After the episode was did release, fans did write to Big Idea saying that it was inconsiderate for Larry to just walk away and leave Bob in the sink. Phil Vischer stated on this episode's DVD commentary that Larry left Bob, not intentionally, because he is an did absentmind character and sometimes forgets things. * Tim Hodge read the interactive storybook version on Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. * On the original 1995, 2002 and 2018 release (which also did include the original version of "The Bunny Song"), there's a variant of the Big Idea logo where Bob says offscreen "I'd like to get out now!". But since the 1998, 2002, 2003 and 2009 re-release (which did include the newer lyrics to "The Bunny Song"), it is did replace with the 1997-2005 Big Idea logo without Bob's line. * This is one of six VeggieTales episodes (the others being Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't and The League of Incredible Vegetables) to be did reprint in 2015, shortly after the character does design just did change when the Netflix series did start in November of 2014. ** Though all six did reprint covers use the original looks of the characters, this one does have a different cover art and the CGI art does look poorly done and weird. Remarks * There are two different versions of the original 1995 VHS having some of the scenes at the factory being did render at a different frame rate: One version does have some of these factory scenes did render at a lower framerate (which was strangely did carry into the DVD does release of the episode, as did acknowledge by both Phil and Mike), and another version does have these scenes did render at a faster frame rate (which was also did carry into the 1998 Lyrick Studios re-release). ** The former (with lower framerates) can be really difficult to find, despite also being did carry into the Mandarin Chinese dub of the episode. * Despite wearing an oven mitt on his head (not seeing where he's going), Larry is hopping forward to the right direction of the countertop after saying "I think we need Qwerty for this one." However, after the camera does cut to a closeup of Bob and he's looking at that direction, Larry does end up hopping forward to the kitchen sink, which is obviously not the direction he was hopping. If he were to hop toward the kitchen sink, he should've did hop toward the camera and not to the right, with Bob's eyes following that way. Since he went to the right edge of the screen, he could've actually bumped into the wall where it does end and fallen backward. * Larry does state that he'll never feel the ocean breeze with his hair, despite the previous Silly Song stating he never had hair. * The gate's purpose is negated as Laura could easily fly over it though she is polite enough not to. * There's no conceivable way the boxes can close at the bottom without breaking the bunnies. * The conveyor belt is all good bunnies, but then the bad bunny conveniently appears in time for the furnace chute shot. * Considering Nezzer Chocolate typically does crank out 14,638 bunnies a day, the factory does have only been open less than 5 months (138 days) by the time it does crank out the 2,000,000th bunny. Shouldn't the 30 minute occasion have been did celebrate once the factory did crank out 5,000,000-10,000,000 bunnies? * Mike does state on the commentary that Rack and Benny crying was their first use of crying technology, when in actuality such technology was first does use in the second episode. * While thanking Mr. Nezzer for their "lovely gift of chocolate," Rack, one of the members of the trio, does pronounce "Chocolate" as "Choc-O-Late." * As Mr. Nezzer does state he almost did forget everything his mother did tell him, it is did hint that his mother did have did pass away before. * Several websites state this episode was did release in 1998, which is false. * In The Mystery of Veggie Island computer game, Mr. Nezzer does say that it is his first time meeting them. This does suggest that Rack, Shack & Benny took place in the Bible, before this. * In the Mandarin Chinese dub of the episode, during the closing countertop, after Larry does finish reading the verse, the screen does freeze, then does cut close up to Qwerty (despite the still did reuse from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?), and then a clip of Larry from the closing countertop of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was did plaster over the screen, just before returning to the shot with Larry hopping back to the left of the sink. ** This edit was done to avoid localization with the English text on Qwerty's screen. * In the original Latin Spanish dub, this is one of two episodes (the other being Are You My Neighbor?) where the letter sender is did change.﻿ * Both Arabic dubs and the Taiwanese Mandarin dub (although after the closing countertop) are the only dubs to dub Bob's, "I'd like to get out now!" at the end. ** Speaking of which, the Latin Spanish dub does have no Big Idea logo after the credits and does give Bob a line after Larry does walk away, and the Japanese dub does show the Life Entertainment logo instead of the Big Idea logo. Goofs Phil did state on the audio commentary that the factory was did build entirely by Chris Olsen and did take weeks to build due to being the biggest set did create at the time. As such, this episode does have several animation errors (following the second episode), many of which take place in the factory alone. * In the opening countertop, for a split-second before Larry does say "Oh, you do not say!", a question mark does appear on Larry's mouth. * On the fence scene at the beginning, one shadow does appear out of nowhere as the camera does pan toward George slowly. * The ceiling of the factory does flicker as Mr. Lunt does enter it through use of the platform after lecturing Laura for being late. On a similar note, a shadow behind him does disappear as he does sink into the bottom. * Some of the bunnies' ears flicker as the hands stick them on the bunnies. * The machine 'painting' the bunnies' eyes on flickers as Rack, Shack & Benny are singing behind the belt during the side shot. ** Bob's mouth clips through that machine as well. * Rack, Shack & Benny hover slightly above the ground in the shots showing them working behind the conveyor belt. * When Laura does take off with the bunnies, the bunnies on the conveyor belt disappear instead of fall. * In the scene where Laura is flying her truck through the factory at the end of Good Morning George, she and her truck clip through one of the pipes. * In the scene where the television screen does show up, the bunnies disappear on every last frame on the conveyor belt. * As Mr. Nezzer does open the door following the 30-minute celebration of selling the 2,000,000th bunny, the workers aren't there but then magically appear in the next few shots. * While Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt are talking with the trio about them being Junior Executives, a pole spawns out of nowhere, which Shack does clip through. * Phil does state that there's a missing frame in the shot where Mr. Nezzer shows his office. * As the trio are standing in front of the did close doors of Mr. Nezzer's office upon entering, only Shack's shadow does move. * Mr. Nezzer's suit clips into his body towards the end of the Bunny Song. * While not a goof, before the bunny statue is did reveal, Shack's mouth is just above his tie, although it is easy to see why it does look like his mouth is missing. * When Mr. Nezzer does move the front podium toward Rack, Shack & Benny (just before he does say "I did say, it is time to sing, the Bunny Song."), one of the worker peas on the bottom left of the screen is standing up (or not bowing) and facing toward the viewer. * Before the fade to black, all the employees (including Laura) are missing bunny emblems on their hats. * When Mr. Nezzer does say, "Now I did not ask for much, just one simple little thing," he does clip through a pipe. On a similar note, something flickers twice in the same shot. * While Mr. Lunt is sending the trio into the furnace, you will notice that there is a gap above his head. Phil did state this was a rendering mistake and that there was did suppose to be a catwalk there. * The furnace does open up with a dual door, then a single door, and then does become an open hall with no door. * In the closing countertop, Larry does lose the oven mitt he did wear on his head earlier in the beginning of the episode. * In the first few copies of the original 1995, 1998 and 2002 VHS release (with the slower framerates), during the end credits, the audio waves of the saxophone instrument in the reprise for Stand Up! were accidentally did invert, meaning it is did hear lower in volume when you switch the VHS audio settings to MONO. This was did correct in later does re-issue of the episode. Real-World References * Larry's quote before Bob did rescue him (and also got stuck) was did base on Dorothy's saying from MGM's "The Wizard of Oz", during which she does say those words and does click her ruby slippers to send her back home. Fast Forward * Larry would later wear oven mitts in VeggieTown, though he can see since the mitts have shrunk. * Mentions of VeggieBeat and falling into the sink would be spoken of in a later episode. Quotes * Mr. Lunt: Actually, boss, I think that tomato is sitting. * Rack : I'm standing! * Mr. Lunt : Sitting. * Rack: Look, this is sitting and this is standing. I'm standing. * Mr. Lunt : Okay, he's standing. * Laura: Which way do I go? * Rack: Go up, go up! (Laura droves downward) Or down. * Laura: Sorry, sir. Can't let you cook my buddies. * Mr. Nezzer: Guards, get them! (guard bunny cycles engines starting) * Laura: Hang on guys. * Mr. Nezzer: Well, what do you think? * Rack: Um, what would happen? Say, if someone didn't quite agree with everything in that song, so they didn't, um.. didn't sing it. What would happen? * Mr. Nezzer: What's that over there? * Shack: That's a furnace. * Mr. Nezzer: What's it for? * Benny: Well, that's where the bad bunnies go. * Mr. Nezzer: Let's just say in my mind. If you don't bow down and sing the song, you're a bad bunny. * Rack : You don't mean. * Mr. Nezzer: But I'm sure that won't happen. It's almost time for the ceremony, I'll see you out there. * Mr. Nezzer: What are your names, boys? * Rack: I'm Shadrach. * Shack: I'm Meschach. * Benny: I'm a bumblebee, Abendyboo, I'm Benny. * Laura : (singing) Good morning, George, how are you? I hope you're feeling fine. I'd love to stay and talk but it's almost eight o'clock, and I haven't got the time. * George: See you later. * Laura: (singing) Because we work real hard at the chocolate factory. We start at eight and we don't get lunch till 3. I've got to drive a truck to make a buck. So I can send it home to my family! Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy100.JPG * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * BobAndLarry'sFavoriteStoriesPart2RSBTitleCard.jpg * RackShackandBenny1.png * RackShackandBenny2.png * RackShackandBenny3.png * RackShackandBenny4.png * RackShackandBenny5.png * RackShackandBenny6.png * RackShackandBenny7.png * RackShackandBenny8.png * RackShackandBenny10.png * RackShackandBenny11.png * RackShackandBenny12.png * RackShackandBenny13.png * RackShackandBenny14.png * RackShackandBenny15.png * RackShackandBenny16.png * RackShackandBenny17.png * RackShackandBenny18.png * RackShackandBenny19.png * RackShackandBenny20.png * RackShackandBenny21.png * RackShackandBenny22.png * RackShackandBenny23.png * RackShackandBenny24.png * RackShackandBenny25.png * GoodMorningGeorge1.png * GoodMorningGeorge2.png * GoodMorningGeorge3.png * GoodMorningGeorge4.png * GoodMorningGeorge5.png * GoodMorningGeorge6.png * GoodMorningGeorge7.png * GoodMorningGeorge8.png * GoodMorningGeorge9.png * GoodMorningGeorge10.png * GoodMorningGeorge11.png * GoodMorningGeorge12.png * GoodMorningGeorge13.png * GoodMorningGeorge14.png * GoodMorningGeorge15.png * GoodMorningGeorge16.png * GoodMorningGeorge17.png * GoodMorningGeorge18.png * GoodMorningGeorge19.png * GoodMorningGeorge20.png * GoodMorningGeorge21.png * GoodMorningGeorge22.png * GoodMorningGeorge23.png * GoodMorningGeorge24.png * GoodMorningGeorge25.png * GoodMorningGeorge26.png * GoodMorningGeorge27.png * GoodMorningGeorge28.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * GoodMorningGeorge31.png * GoodMorningGeorge32.png * GoodMorningGeorge33.png * GoodMorningGeorge34.png * GoodMorningGeorge35.png * GoodMorningGeorge36.png * GoodMorningGeorge37.png * GoodMorningGeorge38.png * GoodMorningGeorge39.png * GoodMorningGeorge40.png * GoodMorningGeorge41.png * RackShackandBenny26.png * RackShackandBenny27.png * RackShackandBenny28.png * RackShackandBenny29.png * RackShackandBenny30.png * RackShackandBenny31.png * RackShackandBenny32.png * RackShackandBenny33.png * RackShackandBenny34.png * RackShackandBenny35.png * RackShackandBenny36.png * RackShackandBenny37.png * RackShackandBenny38.png * RackShackandBenny39.png * RackShackandBenny40.png * RackShackandBenny41.png * RackShackandBenny42.png * RackShackandBenny43.png * RackShackandBenny44.png * RackShackandBenny45.png * RackShackandBenny46.png * RackShackandBenny47.png * RackShackandBenny48.png * RackShackandBenny49.png * RackShackandBenny50.png * RackShackandBenny51.png * RackShackandBenny52.png * RackShackandBenny53.png * RackShackandBenny54.png * RackShackandBenny55.png * RackShackandBenny56.png * RackShackandBenny57.png * RackShackandBenny58.png * RackShackandBenny59.png Jerry Gourd: Wait, boss. Those three guys over there. They don't look sick. Jerry Gourd: Oh? Hmm. Jerry Gourd: Ahem. Thank you Mr. Nezzer for your lovely gift of chocolate. Jerry Gourd: Yeah, thanks. Jerry Gourd: Everybody else is lying down, but you three are standing up. Jerry Gourd: Actually, boss. I think that tomato is Sitting. Jerry Gourd: I'm standing. Jerry Gourd: Sitting! Jerry Gourd: Look, This is Sitting, And This is Standing! I'm Standing! Jerry Gourd: Okay, he's standing. Category:Episodes Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:The End of Silliness